Rust Novell
Sherrif Rust Novell ''' is highest ranking officer of the law in the village of Geneve. He travels mysteriously with a companion named Lyra who also becomes his Deputy Sheriff. Together they organize the mercenaries hired by the town of Geneve to take on the Black Death Gang. He makes his appearance in Scenes From An Unholy War. Appearance He looks like a young man with many manly features. Closely cropped blonde hair. Around his neck he wore a smart purple bandanna. A combat belt around the waist with a pistol in it's holster and a polished gold badge affixed to his shirt topped with a insulated coat of ash grey. Personality As the insightful as always Left Hand of D states he is born suitable for a stable prosperous environment where he can make use of his high quality personality traits of reliability, leadership, high emotional intelligence, and ability to work well with and organize others for a variety of different situations. These personality traits would keep him firmly ingrained in any community he chose to stay at. But with him now being bitten and having become a pseudo vampire he has also inherited a very unstable quirk to his personality as he fights with the darkssides that this state comes with. Most of the time he is stable but there are times when he goes into sweats and darker tendencies start to surface possibly having to do with blood lust, cruelty, and violent outbursts that he hasn't acted on yet. This is possibly what keeps him traveling now from place to place so he never gives into these thoughts and starting fresh in a different area helps him maintain that. He seems to have found a higher level of peace where these notions have been subverted more than usual in the town of Geneve or his endurance has waned for maintaining constant travel and having to maintain such discipline has finally worn out. Biography In a little village in the Eastern Frontier, legend had it that the community's youthful Leader had come under pernicious fangs of the Nobility and been turned into a Pseudo Vampire. Miraculously, was able to go on living just as he'd done before. However, when he could no longer bear the stares of the villagers and decided to leave, his parents sent an exceptional warrior woman with him, under contract to slaughter him without mercy when the Noble in him awakens. With this he travels with Lyra acting as his partner, and many times his protector. He does the same for her. While they have developed a strong affinity toward each other, they have also developed a strong commitment of preventing the darkness that resides in him from surfacing and changing who he is. They have encountered D on their journey more than once. The final time this occurs is in the village of Geneve. It is here for one reason or another the pair have temporarily stopped their endless wandering taking on the jobs of Law enforcement in the village. These positions seemed to have been acquired not just by ability but by vote. They have been serving here for the past 6 months. They hear through reports from the Capital of a ruthless gang of bandits that have a Pseudo Vampire as a leader. Its at this point they hear of their approach and having attacked neighboring villages, they know they are next. They become desperate hiring as many mercenaries as they can. They have sent word for D to hire him. After some speculation of the death gang not attacking D comes down with Sunlight Syndrome. Negotiation with Left Hand was successful with Lyra finally convincing the Hunter to side up with them. They now have more pressing issues with fending off continued Black Death Gang Sleeper Agents attacks. D issues a plan to do so. Later he joins Lyra helping train their forces. In the end when Toma attacks with his now turned chosen ones in the gang Lyra's Strings get turned against her when Toma reverses an attack meant for him stringing her up. Before he can kill her rust intervenes. She watches on as he takes the field. When he is nearly overwhelmed Old Man Roskingpan comes to his aid and D as well. They all watch on but can not see anything of the battle but darkness fighting darkness. Rust picks her up while this is happening supporting her taxed form. After splitting Toma destroying him D lets them know its all over. But to their surprise Codo Graham appears and tries to deter the happy ending where he succeeds in piecing Rust through the heart killing him. Lyra counters with her blade piercing his heart as well with all three hitting the ground at the same time. Saddened by Rust's passing D asks her if he got what he wanted. She responds saying he died a good death. Rust replies not yet...with his body rising from the dead fully healed and the Noble power awakening in him as he begs some one to stop him. D about to take him on is halted by Lyra saying we have a contract. They fly at each other with Rust's arrow piercing her right shoulder, but with lightening speed she counters by using that same arrow to pierce his heart after splitting his body length wise with her sword. Powers and Abilities '''A man of many talents, his defining ability seems to be leadership. No matter what he does or where he goes he seems to end up in a position being a strong sound leader no matter how much he denies it. Having become sheriff he has gained alot of training in all forms of weapons, has the ability to outclass most of the warriors on the frontier, has military training in tactics/combat, seems to have strong political manipulation ability to gain the trust and the vote of all those in the town. Having met D he seems to also be trained in the treating of Sunlight Syndrome. He also trained the staff at Geneve Inn. Pseudo Vampire- As a pseudo vampire, rust has pseudo vampire abilities. Like regenerative healing, improved reflexes, strength, speed, and senses. But also walk under sunlight normally. Also gains marksmanship beyond human ability. Paraphernalia Short Bow- He uses a iron short bow with arrows of black iron to keep. Iron Arrows- He uses black iron arrows as weapons. Skeleton Vehicle- While stationed as the Sherrif of Geneve, Rust uses a skeleton vehicle, which was little more than a driver's seat set on a bare frame with wheels that looked like three barrels lashed together. Not only was it capable of navigating even the roughest terrain, but it could also hit a speeds of up to sixty miles per hour. The rear seats have been ripped out and replaced my square missile launchers. The rockets' yellow warheads poked from th circular launch tubes. Stretching back from the bulletroof tank beneath the driver's seat like a fat silver serpent, the exhaust pipe was twice the normal size. It was not fueled by gasoline, but rather by a variety of fungus cultivated on a massive scale all across the frontier. It'd be probably been purchased from a traveling merchant. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Warrior Category:Pseudo Vampire